Product of a Vampire:  A Twilight Fanfiction
by nearlyinsane
Summary: A girl from Port Angeles, named Andrea, becomes ill from a severe case of Pneumonia. When Carlisle saves her from her plight, Andrea is brought into a new world where she struggles to fit into a previously established family.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I knew I was dying. There was no doubt in my mind that this unbearable pain was the last thing I would feel before my body would fall limp and my soul would disappear from the world.

It started as a cough. My mom took me to a walk-in clinic near our home in Port Angeles where I was diagnosed with pneumonia. The young female doctor looked at me with a bit of a grin and told said that pneumonia was a very common disease and that it would be taken care of quickly and easily. I thought nothing of it at the time.

I was prescribed some antibiotics. They helped almost immediately and eased my minor chest pains. Yet within weeks of stopping the medication, my symptoms came back. This time, my cough was more rigid and dry, eating away at the flesh of my throat. The light fever I had experienced was multiplied and I felt exhausted, sleeping for sixteen hours or more out of the day.

Not wanting to take any risks, I went straight to the Emergency Room, where I was briefly looked over by one of the resident nurses and was told the same reassuring advice. My prescription was nearly doubled.

My symptoms did not disappear. In fact, they seemed to worsen by the hour. I would wake up not knowing where I was and I began coughing up clots of bright red blood.

It was only a matter of days until I was admitted to the hospital again.

The virus has spread from my lungs and infected my heart as well. My muscles were so weak that I could barely even move.

My parents came to visit me every day in the hospital. They said that there was something special about the new doctor who was assigned to me that made them believe that I would make it through this. I wasn't so convinced.

Even the mild painkillers they gave to me did little against the savage tearing feeling in my chest. Soon, I could feel it creeping into my limbs and through my fingers. The monitor was proof that my heart rate was slowing, and I cringed at the thought of my premature death. I was only eighteen.

Late one night, I heard the squeak of the door to my room opening. The sound woke me from my half-sleep. It was Dr. Cullen, the one my parents had put all of their trust in. He closed the door behind him.

I was surprised that he was here so late to check on me. My shock suddenly turned into panic. [i]I must be dying,[/i] I though. What other reason would he come for me at this time?

I tried to speak, but the pain in my chest was so unfathomable that the only thing that came out was a whimper.

"It's alright." He said to me in his soothing voice. His honey-coloured eyes glimmered in the dim light, and he gave me a reassuring grin. He put two icy fingers to my throat as to examine my sluggish pulse. "You're not going to die." He whispered in my ear, his breath a sweet combination of apple blossoms and lavender. He moved his lips down near my neck, and before I could object, what felt like two metal prongs punctured my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Andrea?" I heard my name being called in the distance through a gentle voice that I hardly recognized. The tone possessed a warmth that was familiar to me, even calming.

I wondered if it was my parents speaking to me. Maybe it was some kind of out-of-body experience that people talked about after they died. The only difference was that they came back to life. I wasn't. Maybe I was a ghost, or even more unlikely, an angel.

[i]Too many paranormal shows,[/i] I thought. The voice whispered again, this time not to me. "I thinks she's coming to." It said.

I suddenly felt the remains of the pain I was experiencing. It wasn't the same as the sharp dagger I'd felt when I inhaled, but rather more like my organs were the last embers of a raging fire. I wanted to writhe, but my body would not allow me, keeping hold of me in a type of paralysis. [i]What is happening to me?[/i] I began to panic again.

It was a struggle, but I forced open my heavy eyelids. Quickly, the blur in my vision subsided and I realized that I was in an unfamiliar room. Everything seemed strangely clear, like my eyes had turned into lenses that let me see the details of everything I set them upon. I could see every brush stroke of the white paint on the ceiling.

I knew I was not in my hospital room anymore. In the small amount of time I'd been conscious, I could gather that much. I could not have been dead, as I had use of my stronger and sharper eyes. I guessed that I had been moved to a different ward; a better smelling one.

My memory was fuzzy, but I attributed it to the amount of sleep that my body sentenced to lately.

A face leaned over me. I knew who it was.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked. I must have still been in the hospital if the doctor was here. His face sparkled at the rays of sun that poured in through the glass walls. I hadn't remembered the windows being so big in the hospital. I must have been delusional.

I opened my mouth to speak. There were so many things I wanted to ask Dr. Cullen, but he interrupted before I could say anything. I wondered if he didn't mean for me to answer his question.

"You're probably a little weak right now, and disoriented. Give it a few more hours and you'll be feeling better."

And he was right. Over the course of the next three hours, I was gaining more strength in increments. First, the tingling sensation in my fingers and toes subsided, and then I could slowly feel my arms and legs come to life. By two hours time, I was able to move my neck.

The room was decorated beautifully, and it looked nothing like a hospital room at all. Dr. Cullen provided no more information on what was happening.

There were a few people who drifted in and out of the room. At first I thought they were doctors or nurses, as they had a similar complexion to Dr. Cullen. They were not dressed in medical attire, however, so I guessed that they were interns or something. There was one that I remembered very well, the face etched into my brain. She was blonde and had a sour face, as if in disgust of me. But then again, I probably looked grotesque by now. The odd thing was, though as bitter as she looked, she was beautiful.

A little while later, the doctor stretched out my half-dead arms and legs, some sort of physical therapy. My muscles began to feel more alive along with the rest of my body. I found the courage to speak.

"Have my parents been in today?" I asked. I felt a burning in my throat. It felt hot and scratchy. My pneumonia must be getting worse.

Dr. Cullen's lips turned up into a grin. "No, I haven't seen them."

"Oh." My body felt hungry, but my stomach and my mind did not. I hadn't eaten in days, since everything I took in found its way out in one way or another. Just the thought of food made me feel sick. I looked beside me as the doctor set down my left leg. I noticed only now that I wasn't hooked up to a plethora of machines like I was yesterday. I didn't even see the intravenous bag that was keeping me sustained.

"Will they know where to find me?"

"I don't think your parents will be in today." The doctor had his back to me, looking at some paper work.

"Why not? They come every day." I was confused. If I was in such bad condition, then why did they take me off the machines that were keeping me alive? And if I was recovering, why wouldn't my parents want to see me? No one was telling me anything. The burning sensation in my throat was harsh, hardly enabling me to speak at all.

"Andrea." He said, settling himself into the swivel chair beside the hospital bed I rested on. His hands clasped together. "There's something I need to tell you." He helped me to sit up.

At some point, I had almost been ready to hear it. I was going to die. But now as I laid on my death bed, facing my fate, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. I would have preferred him not to tell me, and just let me go happily.

Then I noticed the crowd at the door. It was the group of interns. Dr. Cullen had probably asked them here to watch me die. Future doctors needed that kind of exposure.

"Please, Dr. Cullen," I winced, "don't tell me I'm going to die. It'll only make everything worse." Cringing, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to the end of my life.

Dr. Cullen and all of the interns began laughing. Was this some kind of morbid joke? How could my parents have left me with such a sadistic man? I looked at him with fury.

"You're not going to die, Andrea. I kept my promise."

"Yeah, not today." I muttered sceptically. "You all are so sick..." I felt rage run through me like electric shocks.

"Not ever." He cut in. And the laughing stopped. His seriousness somehow penetrated through me, and I felt the urge to believe him.

My brain came to my rescue. "What do you mean, "Not ever"? Everyone dies."

"Everyone except people like us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was hard to believe what they were trying to tell me at first. What "people like us" meant. When Dr. Cullen claimed that they were all vampires, I laughed so hard that I could have cracked a rib. What kind of stupid prank was this? "Yeah, they're all vampires and I'm one too, right?"

"Actually, you are." I almost laughed again, but their faces were so straight that they couldn't have been acting. I hadn't realized that my jaw was hanging open.

"Don't worry." Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Edward was the same way when I first broke the news."

"So wait," I paused, taking in what I had just heard, "you're saying that I'm a vampire, and that they're all vampires too?" I pointed at the group of people crowded around the door. "This is ridiculous!" I almost shouted. "Vampires don't exist!"

"That's what everyone else thinks." A brawny dark haired boy from the group said, looking smug. He was clinging to the beautifully bitter blonde.

My mind flashed through my fuzzy memories of last night. What punctured my neck was not a two pronged needle, but a set of fangs.

After I finally gave in to their explanation, the rest was easy. Dr. Cullen told me how I would have died if he hadn't bitten me, which made me feel a bit better. He went on to explain that their diet consisted of blood. I was so horrified that I felt like I could have fainted if I wasn't sitting down. Unlike other vampires, their "family" he called it, fed off of wild animals. That was the reason for my burning thirst.

"You'll have great strength, and be a lot faster than before."

Although I knew this was all true, it still didn't seem real. Though my memory was hazy, I thought of my last day in the hospital. My mom hugged me with hope in her eyes, and my dad had brought me a bouquet of yellow lilies. My mind turned to them. Everything seemed like a dream, but I could see my parents' faces so clearly.

"But what about my family? Will I see them again?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Cullen's eyes dropped to the floor. He looked like a child who had been scolded for his wrongdoings. "Your parents think that you're dead."

I felt like crying, but no tears welled in my eyes. My sadness was not one of selfishness, but of sorrow for my mom and dad who, in an honest way, had lost their only child.

"Your supposed funeral is to be held tomorrow, closed casket, of course. I advised your parents that an open casket would be a mistake considering your gauntness. Better they remember you as you were."

I nodded. It was the only way. The pain in my throat throbbed again, now becoming too much to tolerate. "Uh, is there something we can do about... my thirst?"

The entire group took me "hunting", they called it, except for the blonde. They wanted to make sure that I was under control before any of them took their eyes off of me.

Dr. Cullen insisted that I call him by his first name, Carlisle. I was introduced to his family. Esme, his wife, looked no older than 28. His three sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, were all around the same height. Emmett was the smug-looking one. His two daughters, Rosalie, who I'd seen before and Alice, looked like goddesses, even compared to the prettiest girls I'd met. But there was something intriguing about the girl that Carlisle claimed to be his daughter-in-law. Her name was Bella, and she was arguably the most magnificent of them all. Hand in hand was a small child, probably six years of age. She had the same bronze-coloured hair as Edward. The baby freaked me out a bit, but I stayed quiet. There was plenty of time for them to explain later.

We ran up to the mountains. Carlisle hadn't been kidding when he told me that I would be fast. I ran like a sports car drove, and I was surprised at the development of my navigational skills. Before, when I was... human, I was always getting lost. It was a nice change.

They had me focus on a mountain lion. It was slinking through the bushes and trees. When I pounced on top of it, it was I who felt like the mountain lion. Its blood was a relief, but not quite as satisfying as I thought it would be. If it weren't for my debilitating thirst, I would have probably been disgusted.

"You did very well." Carlisle grinned, and patted me on the back. I used my sleeve to wipe the excess blood off of my face.

Later that night, I was told more about what being a vampire entailed. We had to be conspicuous about what we were, or the consequence would be death. I took this as seriously as they did. It took me a while to get up the courage to ask about the baby.

Bella spoke. "This is Renesmee. She's my daughter." The little girl smiled.

"How old are you?" I spoke specifically to the girl.

"Two and a half." She said with confidence.

"But how is that even possible?" I asked Bella, in a whirlwind of confusion.

"Can I show you?" The little girl put her hand out, as if to shake.

"Um... Okay." I wasn't sure what to do, or what she was talking about. Maybe she wanted me to come with her somewhere. Before I could do anything, she leaned in and put her small warm hands to my face.

Suddenly my sight was not mine anymore. It was if she was willing me to see what she'd seen. I saw her mother, Bella, but she didn't look the same. Her face was not made out of crystal, and her eyes were a deep brown. She must have been human. Then, a vision of Edward, the father. He looked the same as seeing him now, the same marble skin and hardened amber eyes. The girl was a half-human, half-vampire, I deducted.

Renesmee pictured a man whom I was not familiar with. His skin was a deep tan, with a muscular build. Through her pictures, I could feel the little girl's connection to him. Something like best friends. I wondered who he was.

"He's a friend of the family." Edward spoke his first words to me. He was sitting on the couch beside the mother and daughter, his arm possessively around Bella's shoulders. "You'll meet him sooner or later." It was like he had read my mind. I was in awe.

"Now there's only one problem." All of them seemed to understand what Carlisle was getting at, except for me and Renesmee, who was now busy brushing the hair of her doll.

"The treaty."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The family gathered in a room upstairs to discuss whatever it was they were on about. I stayed in the living room and played with Renesmee, who was now pretending to prey on a stuffed lion. It was a bit absurd, but what wasn't now that all my beliefs had been thrown out the window? The door was shut where they congregated, but with my new senses, I could hear most of what they were saying.

"I can't believe you would risk our lives for that stupid girl! You should have just let her die." One of the voices growled.

"And should I have done the same for you, Rose?"

"You might as well have. We're all going to die now anyways."

"There must be something we can do." A rational voice sang out. "Maybe Jake will understand. He wouldn't want to hurt Renesmee or her family."

"This isn't just about Jacob Black. Sam will be furious when he finds out. He'll probably be here any minute."

"Jake will tell him to stop. He'll have to listen."

"This is a total breech! They won't have any other choice."

"They did with Bella."

"It was a different story with Bella. She wasn't a complete stranger!"

After that, I couldn't hear them anymore.

So many things were clashing inside my head. I wasn't supposed to be here. I'd been saved out of pity and I didn't belong. I was a threat to Carlisle's family. It was all my fault.

When the family joined me back downstairs, it was late. All were silent except for Carlisle, who I knew now would defend me, but to what extent? I didn't want any of them getting hurt.

Edward and Bella took little Renesmee back to their cottage in the woods. Carlisle offered me Edward's old room for the night, not to sleep in, since I didn't need to rest now, but to just be alone for a while.

It was full of books and CD's and computers. I wasn't interested. Instead, I lounged on the chaise and looked out the grand windows. The forest was dark, but I could still see each individual leaf on the trees swaying in the ocean breeze. An owl called as it passed by, and flew up into the murky purple sky.

It was a wonder to watch, yet I couldn't get my mind off of the trouble I was in. The trouble we were all in.

I eyed the glass door at the end of the room. Maybe a walk would do me some good, I reasoned with myself. I hesitated, wondering what my real motive was, but then it was like I leaped to the door involuntarily. I tried to be as quiet as possible, as to not give myself away. If any of the Cullens had known that I was leaving, they would have stopped me immediately. They didn't trust me yet. I trusted myself, though, and I gathered a bit of speed and jumped into the forest.

Without realizing, I was running faster than I had been this afternoon. I didn't know where I was headed, or if I would be able to find my way back, but I used my sense of smell to guide me.

I was exhilarated. The wind slashing against my hard face made no damage and it gave me the feeling of adrenaline that I no longer had. In less than five minutes, I was stopped by the coast of the ocean. I thought about going back before any of them noticed I was missing. I gave myself another five minutes.

Out of the darkness of the bush, I heard a crunching noise, like the sound of gravel underneath feet. But the sound was too big to be of a human foot. It must have been magnified five, maybe even six times. I could smell it before I could see it.

A great black wolf stood before me.


	5. Chapter 5

The wolf looked at me with fire in its eyes. I knew wolves were supposed to be big, but not that big. This one looked more like the size of a bear. It exposed its large fangs to me.

I stepped away slowly, as not to startle it. From what Carlisle had said about my new strength, if it were to attack me, it would be the one getting injured. I started moving away faster, but with each step I took, it moved twice the length after me. I began to run, using my nose to find my way back to the Cullens'. The stench of the wolf was making it difficult. It was following closely behind, its enormous jaw snapping at the tail of my jacket.

It was only a slight relief when I reached the Cullens' mansion. It would be an injustice to call it a house, considering how much space it took up.

I went through the way I'd come, the door still open from my absence. There was no time to think of what to do on my own. The wolf was right outside.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, calling for help. Someone would hear me.

At once, they all came running to meet me in the hallway. "What is it?" Carlisle asked, looking quite alert.

I couldn't speak, but I pointed to where the wolf was waiting. It snarled.

Every member of the family who was still in the house stood in front of me. Carlisle's position was straight and stiff, but the others took a low crouch, hissing and growling through their teeth.

Looking to see that I was protected, Carlisle took a step forward. His calmness was almost inappropriate, considering the situation we were in. "Sam." He nodded at the wolf.

He went down to confront the wolf. I was nervous, wondering what he was doing. If it was safe.

"What's going on?" I could hear the terror in my own voice. I tried to get a glance of the two, but they were out of sight. I wondered if they were fighting.

"This was what we feared." Esme explained, her hisses dying down.

Though we had only a short amount of time, the Cullens described the treaty between the Cullen coven and the Quileute tribe. The Cullens agreed not to bite a human or enter the tribe's land in exchange for their life. One agreement was already down the tubes.

"So the wolf is a person?"

"Yes," Esme said. "They've come to investigate the origin of your making."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" It probably sounded rude, but, like I had overheard from their upstairs meeting, all of our lives were at risk.

"We didn't want you to worry."

"I'm going to stop this." I declared with certainty. More like a stubbornness.

"No!" They all cried, trying to hold me back by my arms and waist.

I wriggled out of their hold. "I'm not going to let all of you die. It should be me!"

With my new swiftness, I sprang from the threshold.

Carlisle looked at me with caution, as if to tell me "go away!". I wasn't going to let this go down.

Two smaller wolves were on either side of a naked man. I assumed this to be Sam.

"No matter the circumstance," his booming voice announced, "the treaty has been broken. You know what this means, Carlisle."

"Jacob will think otherwise." Carlisle threatened in his own defence.

"You don't know that." Sam came back at him.

I stepped forward toward the tall darker man. "I never meant for this to happen. I don't blame the Cullens for trying to extend my life. But if it's a life you must take, take mine."

Sam eyed me in my selflessness, looking suspicious. "You would die for these people?"

"They are better off without me."

"If that is what you wish."

The man transformed into a glorious wolf. It sneered before taking a few steps toward me. Its jaw was so close to my face that I could smell its musky breath.

Then, as miraculous as it was, a larger brown wolf leapt from the bushes and tackled Sam. They wrestled for a few minutes. I had no idea what to make of it. They snapped at each other, trying to get a good bite on the shoulder or side. Finally, I heard a snap, and the fighting stopped. Someone had been injured.

The great brown wolf left Sam whimpering in the grass. He looked to Carlisle and nodded, the man nodding back to him, then the wolves took off into the forest. The black one was limping on its front paw.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Friend of the family." Carlisle laughed. It wasn't exactly time for jokes. "He'll probably be back tomorrow, to reassess the situation. He knows you're in good hands."

After all that, I couldn't relax. And in no way was I about to go for run again, especially by myself.

We sat together in the living room. Emmett was watching some car chase on TV, and his girlfriend, or wife, or whatever, Rosalie, was as bitter as ever. She stared at me like she was going to kill me herself. The rest of them took turns, sitting, standing, but the whole while they were silent. Thoughtful.

After a few hours of feeling embarrassed, I was about to leave. I just wanted to be alone. My existence was causing everyone pain. If I knew of a way to kill myself, I would probably already be dead.

The rest of the night went on in a similar fashion. They all seemed mad at me, and I didn't have the confidence to voice myself. I wished that I could sleep again. At least it would give me some reason to get away until morning.

Morning. When the 'wolf police' would be back and a decision would be made to let me live or die. I felt like a murderer waiting for trial, knowing in the back of my mind that I would get the chair. Oh well, death wouldn't be so bad after all this anyways. Even if it was painful.


	6. Chapter 6

For someone who didn't have the human urge to move around, I was quite fidgety. I couldn't stay in one position for more than five minutes, and I couldn't stay in the same room for more than an hour.

Making sure I was being more cautious this time, I announced to the family that I would be out on the front porch. I doubted that they cared. I just didn't want to be blamed if I somehow was being attacked by another mystical creature.

It was probably four in the morning by now. The late autumn sky was still as dark as it had been hours ago and I could see the clouds passing, coving the moon, and then showing it again. I curled up on the wooden steps, bringing my knees up to my chest. I was thinking too much.

I thought about how awesome this would have been if I was still a child. Pulling all-nighters every day; I would have thought I was the coolest kid ever. It was only my first night, and already, it was getting old. I thought about my mom and dad again. I wished I could sneak off to see them, even just to take a peek through the window. I missed their company. I missed my house. I missed my room.

I even missed my school. One of the boys from my French class had been paying extra attention to me before I got sick. I could have gotten to know him better, even been his girlfriend. But it was all over now. Not like I'd had much of a choice anyways. Death, or this. Death, or living dead. I made it sound like I was a zombie or something. At least that would have been a bit more entertaining.

I was staring down the long driveway when I heard the light click of the door. Someone was joining me.

I had already guessed it would have been Carlisle. No one else was willing to even look at me. He looked at me, though, in the way that my dad had. Superior in their wise minds, but honest in their full hearts. I didn't know if I had a heart anymore. It felt like it had been ripped out of my chest.

Surprisingly, Carlisle said nothing as he slumped down onto the step beside me. He looked into the distance with me, probably trying to find out what was so fascinating.

After a few minutes, he spoke confidently. "Rough night?"

"That's an understatement." I grumbled.

"Could have been worse." He reminded me. Carlisle paused, as if waiting for reassurance. "What exactly did you mean when you said that we're better off without you?"

"I dunno." I sighed. "I'm just causing trouble for you."

My plan was to avoid eye contact. Maybe he'd stop asking so many questions.

"It's not your fault." He said with confidence. "Whatever trouble there is, it's mine."

He looked me directly in the face. It was hard to stick to my plan now.

"Andrea," he said, "I chose you for a reason. There are many dying people I see each day, but I wouldn't put myself at risk for just anyone.

He talke I gd about me like I was something special. I almost snorted at how ridiculous it was.

"From the moment I met you, laying there in the hospital, I could tell that there was something different about you. You had character. You weren't some ignorant teenager with an attitude and an addiction to reality TV."

Well, the last part maybe, I thought. I did own every season of The Hills. I used to anyways.

He went on. "You were someone who would make something of yourself. A doctor, a lawyer, a teacher, something. I couldn't let that go to waste just because some half-wit doctor didn't take your illness seriously. And your parents..." He trailed off for a moment. "They had a whole lot of faith in me. They trusted me with your life. I told them the same thing I told you. I would not let you die."

"I guess they don't think so highly of you anymore." I grinned for what felt like the first time in ages.

"I guess not." He agreed, called my grin and raised a smile. "I didn't lie, though."

After a while more of talking and laughing and grinning and smiling, he somehow coaxed me to come back inside.

Alice had pulled out some clothes for me to change into. They fit me well, but they didn't exactly match my personality. Before this, I had been very practical, a t-shirt and jeans type of girl, so the pale pink cocktail dress didn't really suit me. It was better than nothing though.

I dressed in the bathroom since it seemed more private. Everything in the room sparkled, adding proof to the fact that it had never been used.

As I was leaving, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I could hardly even recognize myself under the pale skin and deep red eyes. Even with make-up, I could never get myself to look this good. I was amazed. It was how I imagined myself to be only in my dreams.

My dish-water blonde hair was brighter and shiny, falling in waves down my back. All of my features were sharper, but sexier, like a model. I was almost too skinny. I guessed that was how I was before I ... changed.

I had to pry myself away from the mirror. Dawn was approaching, and we all waited for the arrival of this "friend of the family" character. I hated inside jokes, but I would go along with it in exchange for mercy.


End file.
